


Prongs (Translation)

by Duece



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duece/pseuds/Duece





	Prongs (Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prongs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881813) by [Duece](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duece/pseuds/Duece). 



It was early in the morning and the ring community was still asleep whe,n the first elves felt it. They felt the magic of Middle Earth changing into their surroundings.  
It was as if the magic would gather at one point, as was the case with Mithrandir and his people.  
Galadriel did the same thing as all the elves did when she set off for their mirror. She knew what was coming, better said who would come.  
A few hours later, the community woke up and sat together with Hermione at a table and took a late breakfast, since they need all the strengths when they set out the next day.

Legolas always looked deeply into the forest, which Aragon did not miss.  
"What do you see my friend?" He wanted to know from the Elb.  
"I feel an approaching present. It is not dark but not bright. It is different."

It was around noon when the Elbs once again became aware of this new present, which seemed to have disappeared in an explosion of pure energy.  
Galadriel had asked Hermione to her, when she felt the explosion, without paying attation to Hermione, she went to a window and looked into the forest.  
"Come on." she said, before she had left the room.

The two women did not need long to arrive at the bottom of the forest and from there to the edge of the settlement. There several archers and the ring community had already gathered.  
"Whatever it is. It comes nearer." said one of the Elb guards.  
There was hardly time to go when a bright white-blue spot appeared in the trees of the forest, which approached them ever faster.  
Without even saying a word, the archers shot a salvo of arrows at the object.  
But these did not seem to make him lover, for the light came nearer.  
"A deer, a deer from pure light!" said Legolas astonished, as he could make out what was approaching them.  
The elves wanted to fire again, since the deer was already near them.

He stood majestically before them, filling their hearts with confidence. He looked at the group before Hermione broke out of the group and went to de Stag.

"Hello Prongs," she whispered as she lay her hand on the nose of Patronus.  
He opened his mouth and a voice she never thought she would heard again.  
"I'm coming Hermione. My Hermione. I've finally found you. "


End file.
